garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Oct 2011 CC
=Caern Convos for Fall 2011= Kavi, Bridge Builder, Fostern of the Glass Walkers reports: - There is a new ahroun cub, Devon, First Foot Forward, claimed by the Glass Walkers. - Mouse has asked that anyone who is in communication with the spirits of or near Harbor Park speak with her. Something is causing them to be agitated. - Fidelity, Salem, and Rina, with the assistance of Marcos and Jacey, have destroyed the vampires and ghouls that had plagued the city. For now, at least, the leeches are gone. - Thank you for your continued alertness when coming and going from the Tenement. The best defense for the city safehouse is that it remain unknown. Jacey, Reforges the Lost, Cliath of the Fianna reports: - Jacey reports that there have been several more metallic furred animal found coming from the northern woods. She is seeking to put together a scouting group to investigate the spider holes in the valley. - One such fomor was found just beyond the Bawn's boundaries near the northern end of Sunrise Road, this one seems to have been a skunk at one point. It was larger than average, about the size of of a small dog. She, Viv, Jarl of the Get of Fenris, and Elk Tail, cub of the Uktena all worked together and managed to dispatch the creature in spite of taking some injuries. - After an altercation with another metal-furred fomor just to the north of the Bawn, Little Silvertip called for assistance in destroying the Bane that had possessed the animal that had once been a bear. Jacey and Shelby responded to the call, finding the Uktena elder already in company with his cub, Elk Tail, and Xander Yin, a newly arrived Shadow Lord Cliath. The group crossed over into the Umbra and defeated the Bane, though Little Silvertip, Xander, and Shelby took wounds. Any of them can be contacted for further information surrounding this event. - More recently, a large metallic sphere was found. It seemed to spawn smaller insect-like creatures. Silvertip, Jacey, Solsiva, Marcos, and Rina eventually destroyed it. General Knowledge: (As reported by Owen, Silvertip, Shelby, Solsiva, Salem, and Jacinta, Zosia, others) November Moot: - Rat Tale told a short Garou legend of the First Days and the First Pack. - (Revel TBD) Caern/Sept: Wyld: - In the spring, Owen found trees uprooted, some of which were infested with some form of burrowing worm which also liked to eat flesh. While investigating, he was beset upon by a small fleshy blob that was able to look like its surroundings, including grass, bark, and even fur. Once dispatched, he then heard more trees being felled and, upon investigating further, encountered a wild boar about the size of an RV and infested with the same burrowing beetles uprooting trees. Owen was the eventual victor, although he was left a mangled, tail-less meatloaf with a punctured lung. - Owen later answered a call for aid from Elk-Tail to go hunt down a bane to the north of the Blue Mountain range. Elk-Tail and he were joined by Xander. After the bane was killed, a cleansing of the area was performed by Xander. It was disrupted briefly by a more minor bane, but it too was defeated as Xander completed the cleansing. - The kinfetch of a firsting cub camping in the woods south of the bawn found Devon and Owen. Unfortunately they were both too late as a Dancer and a fomori had already found the campsite. The cub was dying while those with him were already dead. Owen handled the Dancer while Devon killed the fomor. Owen howled for a healer, but it was already too late, the cub expiring even as Kavi, Salem, Mouse, and even Rina arrived to the grisly scene. A clean-up of the area was done and someone who knows Gathering was sought after for the deceased. Sept: - Owen has claimed the position of Master of the Challenge. He will accept any appropriate challenges. City: - Tribes: - Packs: - Departures & Arrivals - Jacinta returned from wherever she’d been. She arrived injured and near dead. Apparently the amount of time she was gone was much longer from her perspective, counting in the years rather than months. She bears several new scars from her time away. - Rat-Tale has announced her intention to move on to collect more stories from other places. If anyone has interest in sending messages with her, she is willing to carry them. Instruction: - Shelby taught the Rite of Dedication to Rat-Tale. - Salem taught the Rite of the Questing Stone to Kavi. Challenges: - Jacinta has challenged Silvertip for Adren. Terms will be worked out with the new Master of the Challenge (Owen), and given before the new moon. - Salem, called Scar, successfully completed his Challenge to Camille, known as Eight Mile or Judge Dredd. He is now (again) Fostern. Hopefully he keeps it this time. - Norman successfully met his Challenge to Zosia. Births: - Deaths: - Kerr, cub of the Black Furies, died in battle with a fomor bear with metal fur. Cubs: - Javid introduced himself as a new Galliard cub of the Silent Striders. - Kavi assisted Devon in his introduction as a new Ahroun cub claimed by the Glass Walkers. ELSE: - From Owen: "There have been many dreams among many members of the Sept. As of the current moment, I have heard of dreams involving the spirits of Turtle, Buffalo, Bear, Mouse, and a warning about Phoenix. I would like to speak to any Sept members having strange or unexplainable dreams, even if it doesn't seem to fit this form. Perhaps with all of us comparing experiences, we can gleam more meaning from things." Category:Caern Convo